


Candy Dreams

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon makes a bet with Illya and things don't go exactly as he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Dreams

It was making me crazy.  I’d been awake for almost an hour, staring at the ceiling, the walls, my dick tenting the sheets…  I’d tried falling back asleep, but once I wake up, I’m up.  I’d tried counting sheep, counting guns, counting the girls I’d screwed.  Nothing was working. 

All the while Illya slept on, oblivious to my predicament.  I will grant my partner that.  When he sleeps, he sleeps.  Okay, so he’d not had much sleep in the last couple of days and he was looking a little worse for wear, but still...  I could think of so many other things to do in bed besides sleep.

Finally enough was enough and I cuddled up to him, prodding him in the small of his back with my erection.  Hell, it was hard enough to hammer out copper and I knew he’d be in a very similar state when and if he finally woke up.  It had been awhile for both of us and I was more than a little ready.

When we’d decided to become sexual partners – heh, my toes still curl at the thought -- we’d made a pact that we’d never have sex with each other during an assignment.  It was just prudent.  The last thing either of us wanted was for THRUSH to quite literally find us with our pants down.  And it gave Waverly one less thing to grumble about.  He wasn’t thrilled about us taking our partnership to a more intimate level, but as long as it didn’t interfere with our work, there wasn’t too much he could do about it.

So, that being as it was, I hadn’t had sex in nearly a week.  Illya, I think it may have been closer to two and both of us were more than ready… except I hadn’t counted on him actually falling asleep when we climbed into bed and then staying sleep… Life just isn’t fair at times…

I rubbed against him, enjoying the sensation of my dick skimming along the smooth skin of my partner’s back.  I draped my arm over his chest and rested my forehead against the back of his head, smelling the faint scent of the shampoo he’d used the morning before, his aftershave, his sweat, all the smells that made him Illya to me. 

I rubbed again just enjoying the intimacy I was being allowed.

“What do you want, Napoleon?”  Illya’s voice was thick with sleep.

 _Huh?  That should be obvious,_ I thought, but it was early…  I angled myself so I slid between his ass cheeks, along his perineum until the head of my cock nestled quite happily against his balls.  “Does this give you any clues?”

“Unless it’s something to eat, I’m not really interested.”

“I don’t know, little boy, I might have some candy for you.”

“Little?” He directed my hand to his dick.  “I don’t think so.”

“Well, **I** have an all-day lollipop you can suck on.”  I don’t know where that came from, but there was a responding snort.

“All day?  You wouldn’t last fifteen minutes… you wouldn’t last five if I put my mind to it.”

I laughed and squeezed.  “You’re on.”

“What’s the wager?”

“If I lose, our next meal is on me…,” I promised.

“And if I lose?”  I had to laugh then.  I was known far and wide for my control.   I wanted to win and win big.  I thought for a moment and then whispered in his ear.  "That’s disgusting…” he muttered after a moment, but I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips

“Uh huh.”  I grinned happily.  “That’s kinda the whole purpose…”

“You’re on.”

I rolled onto my back and picked up my watch, setting it as Illya deftly positioned himself.   "And… go!”

                                                                                                *****

I couldn’t believe he was actually going to finish that steak.  It was the biggest one I’d ever seen, and he’d had soup and salad as well and he was going to eat it all. I was going to have a hell of a time with the expense report.

I lifted my head off the pillow.  “You know, when I said our next meal was on me, I didn’t literally mean ‘on me’.”

“You make a very nice table, Napoleon.”   He steadied the plate resting on my stomach, speared the last of his fries and transferred them to his mouth, chewing happily.

I studied the ceiling.  It was a very nice, if boring, ceiling.  “So what are your plans after this?” 

Illya paused and swallowed.  “Dessert.”  He lowered his eyes, down towards where my dick was, safely protected by a napkin.

“You have got to be kidding… where are you going to put it?”

His smile was devilish.  “Oh, I have a pretty good idea.”

And after a second, I grinned back.  _Ah, that sort of dessert._   I closed my eyes and sighed.  I was glad I’d decided to skip the appetizer.  I hated making love on a full stomach.

 

 

 

 


End file.
